A fluid-flow controlling apparatus called "Pole-tap" for controlling fluid-flowing state and fluid-stopping state of fluid such as water by changing the lifting movement of float into the movement of a valve body on a valve seat through a link mechanism is known.
However, in the above described heretofore known fluid-flow controlling apparatus, the valve body is driven in response to the lifting power of said float, such that, when the pressure of supplied fluid is increased, a reaction is caused against the lifting power of float thereby tending to move the valve body in the direction departing from the valve seat, resulting in the undesirable water leaks, said valve body having been moved into the fluid-flow stopping state where the valve body is in contact with the valve seat, starting from the fluid-flowing state where the valve body is departed from the valve seat.